Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires/DLC
Pre-order Bonus Pre-ordering the game in Japan and Europe rewards consumers with three downloadable serial codes for edit characters. Dw7empires-preorder-Zhaoyun.PNG|Dynasty Warriors 6 Zhao Yun parts Dw7empires-preorder-Diaochan.PNG|Dynasty Warriors 6 Diaochan parts Dw7empires-preorder-nobunyaga.jpg|Nobunyaga parts When a character is equipped with the Nobunyaga costume parts, the character's voice in battle will be changed to match the sound effect of a cat snarling hissing and grunting. During Musou attacks, he or she will let out a loud yeowl or hiss while whimpering when taking damage. PlayStation Mascots Edit character parts based on SCEJ mascots Toro and Kuro. ;Cost *Free (JP) Dw7empires-scejmascot-toro.jpg|Toro costume for Males Dw7empires-scejmascot-kuro.jpg|Kuro costume for Females Hiromu Arakawa Designs Edit character parts based on the Sangokushi Spirits versions of Lu Bu and Gan Ning. ;Cost *Free (JP) Sangokushi_Spirits_Gan_Ning_Costume_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Sangokushi Spirits Gan Ning costume Sangokushi_Spirits_Lu_Bu_Costume_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Sangokushi Spirits Lu Bu costume Dw7empires-sangokushispirits-message.jpg|Hiromu Arakawa and Jun Tokoh commentary Japanese Game Magazine Collaborations Japan only Dengeki PlayStation Mascot Purchase the November 29th issue of Dengeki PlayStation to obtain edit character parts of the magazine's mascot, Politan. Male characters have the normal yellow-colored Politan while female characters can wear a blue-colored version. Western Weapon Pack The following weapons were released in Japan via magazine codes, yet were released as PSN Store DLC in the west. V Jump Weapon Skin Starting on November 22, players can obtain a sword and hook weapon skin with a V Jump design motif for free. Its attack power will overpower all other swords if leveled up. Famitsu Weapon Skin Purchase the November 29th issue of Weekly Famitsu to obtain a new weapon skin for the siege spear. Players may then purchase it at any available weapon shop in the game. ;Cost *$0.49 (US) DW7E-DLC-V_Jump_Weapon_Skin.png|Sword of Might Attack: 35 Element: Fire DW7E-DLC-Famitsu_Weapon_Skin.png|Conqueror's Spear Attack: 54 Element: Slash Edit Armor Set 1 Edit parts for male and female characters. ;Cost *100 yen each (JP) *$0.99 each (US) DW7E Male DLC Costume_01.png|Roaring Warrior of the Nine Heavens DW7E Female DLC Costume 01.png|Graceful Warrior of the Nine Heavens Edit Armor Set 2 Male and female edit parts based on the "Grand Armor" and "Heavy Armor" sets respectively from Dynasty Warriors 5. ;Cost *100 yen each (JP) *$1.99 (US) DW7E-DLC-Set02-01.jpg| DW7E-DLC-Set02-02.jpg| Edit Armor Set 3 Edit parts for male and female characters created with an intellectual image. ;Cost *100 yen each (JP) *$0.99 each (US) Costume_Set_4_-_Male_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Costume_Set_4_-_Female_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Edit Armor Set 4 Revamped male and female edit parts from Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires. ;Cost *100 yen each (JP) *$1.99 (US) Costume_Set_5_-_Male_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Costume_Set_5_-_Female_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Edit Armor Set 5 Male edit parts modeled on Lu Zhìshen, and female parts modeled on Hu Sanniang, from Water Margin. ;Cost *100 yen each (JP) *$0.99 each (US) Costume_Set_6_-_Male_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Costume_Set_6_-_Female_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Edit Armor Set 6 Revamped male and female edit parts from Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires. ;Cost *100 yen each (JP) *$1.99 (US) Costume_Set_7_-_Male_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Costume_Set_7_-_Female_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Edit Armor Set 7 Revamped male and female edit parts from Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires. ;Cost *100 yen (JP) *$1.99 (US) Costume_Set_8_-_Male_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Costume_Set_8_-_Female_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Edit Armor Set 8 Revamped male and female edit parts from Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires. ;Cost *100 yen (JP) *$1.99 (US) Costume_Set_9_-_Male_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Costume_Set_9_-_Female_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Edit Armor Set 9 Revamped male and female edit parts from Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires. ;Cost *100 yen (JP) *$1.99 (US) Costume_Set_10_-_Male_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Costume_Set_10_-_Female_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Edit Armor Set 10 Revamped male and female edit parts from Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires. ;Cost *100 yen (JP) *$1.99 (US) Costume_Set_11_-_Male_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Costume_Set_11_-_Female_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Edit Armor Set 11 Revamped male and female edit parts from Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires. ;Cost *100 yen (JP) *$1.99 (US) Costume_Set_12_-_Male_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Costume_Set_12_-_Female_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Edit Armor Set 12 Two costumes for female edit characters from Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires. ;Cost *100 yen (JP) *$1.99 (USA) Costume_Set_13_-_Female_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Costume_Set_14_-_Female_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Edit Accessory Set 1 & Extra Scenario Accessory parts for both genders. #Male and female accessory slot 1 parts: under rim glasses, eye mole, mouth mole, small glasses #Male and female accessory slot 2 parts: ogre horn, goggles, headphones, headband #Male only accessory slot 2 parts: short mustache, goatee #Female only accessory slot 2 parts: braid wig, side wave wig New scenario taking place during the year 234, surrounding Zhuge Liang's last battle at Wuzhang Plains. ;Cost *Free (JP) *Free (EU) *Free (US) Dw7empires-dlc03-access01.jpg|Mouth mole and side wave wig Dw7empires-dlc03-access02.jpg|Small glasses and short mustache Dw7empires-dlc03-access03.jpg|Eye mole and headphones Dw7empires-dlc01-scenario.jpg|Autumn Wuzhang Plains Edit Accessory Set 2 Accessory parts for both genders. #Male and female accessory slot 1 parts: bear facepaint #Male and female accessory slot 2 parts: mask armor, leaf, bat wing, silk hat #Male only accessory slot 1 parts: kumadori facepaint, skull facepaint, tears facepaint, phoenix facepaint, tiger facepaint #Female only accessory slot 1 parts: heart facepaint, cat facepaint, sunglasses, dragon facepaint, qilin facepaint ;Cost *Free (JP) *Free (US) Accessory_Set_4_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Skull facepaint and bat wings Accessory_Set_5_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Sunglasses and silk hat Accessory_Set_6_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Kumadori facepaint and mask armor Edit Accessory Set 3 Accessory parts for both genders. #Male and female accessory slot 1 parts: monocle, eyepatch, sunglasses, bandage, twirly cheek paint #Male and female accessory slot 2 parts: goat horns, cat, cat ears #Male only accessory slot 2 parts: sideburns, handlebar mustache #Female only accessory slot 2 parts: ribbon, twintail extensions ;Cost *Free (JP) *$0.99 (US) Accessory_Set_7_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Sunglasses and sideburns Accessory_Set_8_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Bandage and twintail extensions Accessory_Set_9_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Monocle and cat Hair and Brow Set 1 New hair and eyebrow sets for both genders. Both sets are automatically included in the game's western release. ;Cost *Hair set - 100 yen (JP) *Eyebrow set - Free (JP) Accessory_Set_10_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Male hairstyle Accessory_Set_15_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Elderly male hairstyle Accessory_Set_11_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Female hairstyle Accessory_Set_12_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Male eyebrows Accessory_Set_14_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Elderly male eyebrows Accessory_Set_13_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Female eyebrows Extra Scenario 1 Features a new alliance battle inspired by the brave fame type. Also includes new interior: Warrior's Mansion. ;Cost *Free (JP) *Available with Extra Scenario 2 (US) Extra Scenario 2 Two scenarios. The first is a retelling of the Fan Castle conflict. The other is an original scenario of Yuan Shao prevailing at Guandu and Cao Cao defending himself at Xuchang. ;Cost *Free (JP) *$1.99 (US) Dw7empires-dlc03-scenario01.jpg|Battle of Fan Castle Dw7empires-dlc03-scenario02.jpg|Conquerors of Northern China Extra Scenario 3 Two scenarios. The historical scenario "Clash of Warlords" occurs after Dong Zhuo's demise. Those who supported the late tyrant turn against each other for the chance to rule. The what-if scenario "Cao Family Separated" takes place after Cao Cao's own death which results in Cao Pi, Cao Zhi and Cao Zhang forming their own factions. ;Cost *Free (JP) *$1.99 (US) Scenario_Set_4A_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Clash of Warlords Scenario_Set_4B_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Cao Family Separated Extra Scenario 4 This new scenario features a gathering of famous strategists such as Guo Jia, Zhuge Liang, Zhou Yu, and Sima Yi. Also includes new interior: Wiseman's Mansion. ;Cost *Free (JP) *Available with Extra Scenario 3 (US) Extra Scenario 5 Two scenarios. The first is a retelling of Ma Chao's historic battle with Cao Cao at Tong Gate. The second scenario is a what-if story revolving around the Yellow Turbans winning against the armies of the Han Dynasty. ;Cost *Free (JP) *2.49 (Scenario Set 4 US) Scenario_Set_6A_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Battle of Tong Gate Scenario_Set_6B_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Rise of the Yellow Heaven Extra Scenario 6 Two scenarios. The first one is based on Gongsun Yuan's revolt at the dawn of the Cao Clan's Power within Wei. The other is a what-if stage featuring Zhou Yu's attempt at executing his Two Kingdoms ploy by forcing Liu Zhang to surrender to Wu. ;Cost *Free (JP) *Available with Extra Scenario 5 (Scenario Set 4 US) Dw7empires-dlc05-scenario01.jpg|Gongsun Yuan's Rebellion Dw7empires-dlc05-scenario02.jpg|Two Kingdoms Ploy Extra Scenario 7 Two scenarios. The first is set during Cao Cao's early years of expansion in 196. The other is an original scenario in which the conspirators for Cao Cao's assassination raise their arms against him. Yuan Shao and others answer the call to overthrow Cao Cao with a simultaneous assault from the north. ;Cost *Free (JP) *2.49 (Scenario Set 5 US) Dw7empires-dlc06-scenario01.jpg|Cao Cao's Debut Dw7empires-dlc06-scenario02.jpg|Loyal Vassals of the Han Extra Scenario 8 Features a new alliance battle inspired by the kindness fame. Also includes new interior: Saint's Mansion. ;Cost *Free (JP) *Available with Extra Scenario 5 (Scenario Set 4 US) Extra Scenario 9 Features a new alliance battle inspired by the orderly fame. Also includes new interior: Austere Man's Mansion. ;Cost *Free (JP) *Available with Extra Scenario 7 (Scenario Set 5 US) Extra Scenario 10 Two scenarios. The first one focuses on Guanqiu Jian's historic revolt against the Sima Clan's influence within Wei. The other is an alternate scenario involving Yuan Shao and Yuan Shu clashing against each other for supremacy. Yuan Shao is aided by his former nemesis Cao Cao whereas Yuan Shu has Sun Jian's support as well as an alliance with Gongsun Zan and his new vassal Liu Bei. ;Cost *Free (JP) *Available with Extra Scenario 7 (Scenario Set 5 US) Scenario_Set_11A_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Guanqiu Jian's Revolt Scenario_Set_11B_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Yuan Family Clash Extra Scenario 11 Two scenarios. The first scenario is a retelling of the battle of Jieting whereas the second is a what-if story involving He Jin declaring himself emperor of the Han. ;Cost *Free (JP) *1.99 (Scenario Set 6 US) Scenario_Set_12A_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Battle of Jieting Scenario_Set_12B_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|He Jin Surrounded Extra Scenario 12 Two scenarios. The first one focuses on the historic battle of Hebei while the second features an alternate scenario in which Zhong Hui and Deng Ai form their own factions and face each other after the fall of Shu. ;Cost *Free (JP) *1.99 (Scenario Set 7 US) Scenario_Set_13A_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Riot in Hebei Scenario_Set_13B_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Uprising in Western Shu Extra Scenario 13 Features a new alliance battle inspired by the affluent fame. Also includes new interior: Millionaire's Mansion. ;Cost *Free (JP) *Available with Extra Scenario 11 (Scenario Set 6 US) Extra Scenario 14 Features a new alliance battle inspired by the evil fame. Also includes new interior: Ruffian's Mansion. ;Cost *Free (JP) *Available with Extra Scenario 12 (Scenario Set 7 US) Fantasy Set New castle interior option for strategy rooms, new weapon skin, and new scenario; "Illusion Alliance Battle". The Three Kingdoms figures join forces in the north to fight a mysterious force assembling in the south. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) *$3.99 (US) *€4.99 (EU) FantasySetDLC-Strategy Room01.jpg|Fantasy Strategy Room FantasySetDLC-Strategy Room02.jpg|Fantasy Strategy Room 2 FantasySetDLC-Weapon.jpg|Purple Dragons Attack: 36 Element: Slash FantasySetDLC-Weapon-Screenshot.jpg|Trishula weapon screenshot Allied Forces Allied Forces are a faction of the Fantasy Battle scenario composed of "special" characters (pre-made custom warriors) based on various Western mythological figures. The same name is given to other "special" characters factions from other DLCs. Fantasy_Dellingr.jpg|Dellingr Fantasy_Eitri.jpg|Eitri Fantasy_Brokkr.jpg|Brokkr Fantasy_Erizabeth.jpg|Erizabeth Fantasy_Vlad.jpg|Vlad Fantasy_Beyla.jpg|Beyla Fantasy_Byggvir.jpg|Byggvir Fantasy_Tyr.jpg|Týr Fantasy_Hlin.jpg|Hlín Fantasy_Warenga.jpg|Warenga Fantasy_Ankt.jpg|Ankt Suikoden Castle Set New castle interior option for strategy rooms, new weapon skin, and new scenario; "Oath of Heaven's Will". ;Cost *200 yen (JP) *$3.99 (US) Interior_Room_4_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Water Margin Strategy Room Interior_Room_5_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Western Tavern Strategy Room Twin_Swords_Weapon_Skin_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Sun and Moon Blades Attack: 36 Element: Wind Twin_Swords_Weapon_Screenshot_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Twin Swords weapon screenshot School Set New castle interior option for strategy rooms, new weapon skin, and new scenario; "The Final Battle," in which all characters from the Wei, Wu, Shu, Jin, and Other Factions are pitted against each other. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) *$3.99 (US) Interior_Room_6_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|School Strategy Room Interior_Room_7_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Western Castle Strategy Room Sword_&_Hooked_Dagger_Weapon_Skin_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Turbid Waters Blade Attack: 45 Element: Slash Sword_&_Hooked_Dagger_Weapon_Screenshot_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Sword and Hook weapon screenshot Folklore Set New castle interior option for strategy rooms, new weapon skin, and new scenario; "Folklore Alliance Battle". ;Cost *200 yen (JP) *$3.99 (US) Interior_Room_10_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Fairytale Castle Strategy Room Interior_Room_11_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Koshi Castle Strategy Room Sword_Weapon_Skin_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Round Table Sword Attack: 58 Element: Wind Sword_Weapon_Screenshot_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Podao weapon screenshot Voice Set New additional voice sets for edit characters. ;Cost *500 yen for either set (JP) *900 yen for both sets (JP) *$0.49 for one voice (US) *$4.99 for either voice set (US) *$8.99 For both sets (US) Male Characters Makoto Naruse (2 voice samples), Susumu Akagi (2 voice samples), Eiji Hanawa (2 voice samples), Yasuhiro Mamiya (2 voice samples), Takumi Asahina (1 voice sample), Kenyū Horiuchi (1 voice sample) Female Characters Kokoro Kikuchi (1 voice sample), Hana Takeda (2 voice samples), Yūmi Kawashima (1 voice sample), Miyuki Satō (2 voice samples), Kayo Ishida (2 voice samples), Miho Shinada (1 voice sample), Sayaka Kinoshita (1 voice sample) Special Characters DLC scenarios have added, among others, the following staff made edit characters into the game. *Zhuge-tan *Gao Shun *Yan Liang *Wen Chou *Ji Ling *Yan Yan *Shamoke *Wen Yang *Zhuge Ke *King Duosi *Zhang Bao *Chen Gong *Tian Feng *Fa Zheng *Li Ru *Cao Xiong *Elenmia *Ahui-nan *King Mulu *Zhuge Jin *Ju Shou *Sun Yu *Dong Cheng *Wang Zifu *Wu Shi *Wu Zilan *Wu Tu-ko *Wu Tugu *Chao Gai *Qiongying *Yang Hu *Huaman *Cao Bao *Yu Ji *Pan Jinlian *Queen of Hearts *Spade *Heart *Diamond *Club *Red Riding Hood *Puss in Boots *Newly Clothed Emperor Update 1.01 Japan. Implemented in the American and European release. *Allows players to change starting factions in the Gathering of Heroes scenario. *Fixes bug after winning region defense battles. *Fixes bug that prevents generals from being promoted while the player's officer limit is full. *Adjusts the costs of using tactics. Update 1.02 Japan. Implemented in the American and European release. *Increases player's officer limit from 20 to 40. *Adds the options of unlocking all other equipment and animals. *Reduces the amount of points needed to unlock all weapons from 20,000 to 7,000. *Changes the Appoint command to Appoint & Dismiss. *Removes monthly turn cost of visiting towns. *Grants relationship building commands a chance to remove the dissatisfaction status from any officer. *Allows sworn siblings and spouses to appear in skirmishes. *Enables players to change the camera view during the strategy phase. *Prevents ally generals with the Atrocity fame from deserting players who have the same fame. *Adjusts the success rate of capturing generals in two ways. **Officers within the deepest parts of enemy territory now have a 100% chance of being captured. **Officers with less than 1,000 troops have a higher chance of being caught within enemy territory. *Adjusts the effects of Volley and Fire Volley. *Adds the option of stopping Online Play. *Forces clients in Online Play to use host's equipment. *Adjusts the probability of hearing quotes in events and battles. *Causes voice pitches for edit characters to take effect during event scenes. *Resorts the background music list. *Fixes freezing bug during battles and visits from envoys. *Fixes bug that sometimes nullifies the effects of treasure bases. *Fixes bug that prevents staff-made edit characters from visiting if players reject them. *Fixes more visible bugs. Update 1.03 Japan only. *Test Battle added in Edit Mode. *Hair color option now includes 256 colors. *Effect of CAW's play history data is amplified. *New options when starting Empire mode. **NPC's starting fame levels can be set between Default (Original) or Randomized. **CAW's starting fame levels can be adjusted from 1 to 4. *Added a command to resign from a faction. *Mission status now has a progress bar. *Other factions may now see Grand General & Strategist replacements as well. *Remember the last camera position used in Strategy Phase. *During battles, L2 button will be now used to do an Overall Order. *Pause menu's Personal Order command now also have Batch Order. *The probability of sworn siblings or spouse becoming a main commander is reduced. *The attack power increase from the following stratagems Imposing Stance and Unrivaled has been rebalanced. *During skirmishes, enemy officers beaten will now drop health recovery meat buns. *Added probability of ally generals speaking quotes. *When an officer is released after being captured, they will instantly return to their factions. *Rebalanced the friendship influence on general quotes. ;Fixed Bugs *Some freeze bugs. *Officer faces not appearing due to loading fail. *Sudden stat increase if Unlock All Items bonus is used. *Bug on using bonus points illegally when starting Empire Mode. *Some situations that forced an online play in battles. *Weapon graphics going haywire after getting caught by grappling attacks, notably the great axe weapon. *Generals that should not appear (like dead generals) can be seen in cities. *And some more graphical bugs. External Links *Official Japanese DLC site Category:Downloadable Content